Animal Crossing Chronicles: Healing a Broken Town
by Elizabeth Prower
Summary: Now 16, Princess Michelle of Animal Crossing ventures out into the world to live as a normal villager, when she moves into Meltokio, unaware of its deviant curse. Upon learning it, she sets out on a journey with her new neighbors to have the curse lifted.
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Animal Crossing: Healing a Broken Town

By Elizabeth Prower

**Chapter 1**

Michelle's POV

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" I called out before I left the castle.

"Bye sweetie! Good luck on your travels!" Mom replied, handing me a large sack of bells. "Don't forget to write to me!"

"Thanks! I won't," I said, putting the sack of bells in my pocket.

_My name is Michelle. Princess Michelle, that is. I was born into the Animal Crossing royal family, and have spent my entire life in luxury. I have brown hair (in a bun), brown eyes, and I wear a noble shirt with white socks, and black shoes. I'm sixteen years old now, so I've decided to leave my castle, and travel the world, experiencing life as a regular villager. I said goodbye to my parents, and all two hundred of my servants, and set off to find a nice town that I would call my new home._

Emily's POV

I woke up in my basic green bed and stared out the window. I saw a couple of fruit trees, the river, and my friend Bob chasing a yellow butterfly with a net in his hand. He looked up at my window and waved at me before accidentally hitting himself in the face with his net. I giggled and waved back. I got up and fixed my blonde ponytail before walking outside.

_My name is Emily Roxy, but just Emily is fine with me. I have blonde hair (in a ponytail), green eyes, and I wear a fairy tale shirt with blue and white striped socks, and red sneakers. I'm fifteen years old, and I live in the small town of Meltokio, a poor and desolate place. Nobody lives here, except for me, and my friends Lucy, Coco, and Bob. It's okay and all, but I want that to change, and I'll find a way to make that happen._

Michelle's POV

After a few hours of traveling, I walked through the gate of a deserted town called Meltokio. There were a few houses, a couple of shops, a museum, and of course, the Town Hall. I was taking in the scenery when I noticed a short brown raccoon running up to me.

"Welcome Princess Michelle!" he said. "I am Tom Nook, the owner of Nook's Cranny, that small shop to your left." He pointed to a brown shack with a gray roof and a sign on top that read 'Nook's Cranny'. "What business do you have here in Meltokio?" he inquired.

"Do you have any available houses here?" I asked. "I'd like to move in."

"Oh, certainly!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Right this way!" I followed him to a small house with a blue roof. "How about this one?" he asked. "It's right here on the beach." I loved the beach, and I've always wanted to live by it.

"It's perfect. I'll take it!" I told him, eagerly giving him my sack of bells.

"Yes! Very good then," he said, happily accepting the large sum of bells. "I hope you enjoy your new home." He quickly hurried away. I walked inside my new house, and looked around. There was only a cardboard box, a tape deck, and a candle in this house. This house was rather tiny, but I knew that all humans in Animal Crossing had to live like this at first, and pay off mortgages to get bigger and better houses. I thought it would be worth trying, and maybe I would learn something from it. I decided to go outside and take a stroll around town. When I walked out of my house, I was met by a small group of villagers.

One was a purple cat wearing a blossom shirt , another was a white pig with brown bangs wearing a natty shirt, the one next to her was a tan rabbit (she sort of looked like a gyroid) wearing a dawn shirt, and next to her was another human girl with her blonde ponytail blowing in the wind. She had big green eyes, and she wore a fairy tale shirt.

"Uh, hi there," I said, adjusting my noble shirt while their eyes were fixed upon me. Their stares were starting to make me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Is it just me, or are you Princess Michelle?" the purple cat asked as he stared.

"Yeah, I'm Princess Michelle," I answered. "But Michelle's good."

"Well, it's nice to meet you! I'm Bob," the cat responded.

"I'm Lucy!" the white pig said, waving at me. The gyroid-like rabbit shook my circular hand.

"I'm Coco," she said. "It's nice to have you here."

"I'm Emily," the blonde girl said, grinning at me. "Emily Roxy, but just call me Emily. Welcome to Meltokio!"

"How about we show you around?" Lucy offered. "You know, since you're new and all." I thought about it for a moment.

"That sounds nice," I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emily's POV

"This is my house," I said to Michelle, pointing to a house that was the same size as any animal villager's house. It had a green roof, and it was just a few feet north of Michelle's house.

"There's my house!" Lucy said, pointing to a small blue house that had flowers surrounding it. "You can come visit me anytime."

"Thanks Lucy, I'll be sure to do that," Michelle responded with a smile. Lucy's house was right next to mine, making us next-door neighbors. Bob and Coco pointed out their houses to Michelle. Bob's house was located behind Nook's shop, hidden by two trees, while Coco's house was a few feet south of the Able Sisters' shop.

"There's the museum," I said, pointing to a long white building. "There's almost nothing on display, but there's a great cafe inside."

"Cool, I'll check it out sometime," Michelle commented. We showed Michelle everything else Meltokio had to offer (which wasn't a whole lot), until we finally arrived at the Town Hall. We walked inside, where Pelly greeted us.

Michelle's POV

"Hi kids!" Pelly said, smiling and waving at us, before turning to Michelle. "Oh, hello there, Michelle! I heard you just moved in today."

"Yeah, I did. It's nice to meet you," I replied. "This is a pretty nice town you guys live in."

"Oh, you're too kind," Pelly said with a small giggle. "This town has been deserted for a long time now, and Mayor Tortimer has been ill for quite awhile. Speaking of him, he would like to see you guys." She led us to the back of the Town Hall, where Tortimer was lying in his bed.

"Why, hello, kids," he said in a soft voice, turning to me. "And welcome, Michelle."

"Are you getting any better, Tortimer?" Coco asked, looking at him with concern.

"Sadly, no," Tortimer answered with a cough. "I might not ever get better, but before I pass on, let me tell you what you can do to bring life back into this place. You need to seek the help of the mystical goddess, Serena. She resides on the floating island above Arcane Mountain." He sneezed, causing us to flinch so we could avoid germs hitting us.

"How do we get on the island if it's in the sky?" Emily asked.

Tortimer coughed again before answering. "At the top of Arcane Mountain are Francine and Chrissy, Serena's attendants," he croaked, his voice getting weaker. "They'll transport you to the island. However, at the bottom of the mountain, beware of...of..."

"Of what?" Bob asked. Before he had a chance to finish, Tortimer slowly closed his eyes, and died.

Emily's POV

We walked back to the front of the Town Hall, our heads hanging low. I looked up and saw that Michelle was staring at us now.

"What was he talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and tapping her foot. "Why was he telling us that in order to 'bring life back into this place', we had to find Serena for help? What does she have to do with this?"

I sighed. "Ask Pelly," I answered. "It's a little hard to explain, but she can tell you. There's a reason why we've been deserted for so long..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Michelle's POV

We walked over to Pelly, who was doing paperwork behind the civic center.

"Is he..." Pelly began to ask.

"Yeah," Coco finished for her. "He's dead."

"Aw, that is so sad," Pelly said, looking down. "He should've had more time..."

"Is there something you guys didn't tell me when I moved in?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Lucy almost ignored me completely. "Right before he died, Tortimer told us to find Serena on a floating island," Lucy told Pelly. "He warned us about something at the bottom of Arcane Mountain. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes I do," Pelly answered with a sigh. "Danger lurks at the bottom of the mountain, so beware of some_one_. Her name is Navine, but she is also known as the Wild World Witch. She cursed our little town, so that Nook can't build up his shop, Blathers and Celeste can't complete the museum, and we have fewer resources. We get no visitors, and our current villagers (that would be you people) can't move out, trapping you in the boredom and loneliness that this town gives off. I'm guessing Michelle was able to enter the town because she's royalty."

"Possibly," Emily said, pondering this last thought.

"She sounds scary!" Bob exclaimed, shuddering with fear.

"I've heard of her before, but I always thought she was just a mythical character," I said, staring at Pelly in disbelief.

"She is. She brings pain and misery wherever she goes," Pelly told us. "She's no myth. You have to avoid her if you ever want to reach Serena."

Emily's POV

"So, we're really going to do it?" Coco asked us. "We're really going to journey off to find Serena?"

"Yes we are," I replied. "She can help us release this town from Navine's curse. We may be tied to this place by the curse, but we still love our town, and want it to thrive."

"It's settled then," Lucy said. "We're going now." We said goodbye to Pelly, and left the Town Hall.

"Good luck kids!" Pelly called out as the door closed behind us.

I pulled out a navy blue backpack. "Let's pack a few things before we head off," I suggested. We packed necessities, such as food, water, bells, and weapons (since we could possibly be dealing with a witch) all into the backpack.

"Now, before we leave, does anyone have to go?" Coco asked. "You know, 'go'." Everyone shook their heads no. I picked up the backpack, and we walked through the gate, now leaving Meltokio.

"We're off to see Serena," Michelle said as we kept walking. I turned around, watching my small hometown grow smaller and smaller with every step we took.

"Wow," I said quietly. "I've never left home before."

"Neither have I," Coco added.

Michelle's POV

"Come on guys, this will be an adventure!" I said, sounding a tad perky with a hint of cheerfulness. "I bet you guys have never had one of those before." The others nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, in a dark cave at the bottom of Arcane Mountain, a dark shadow, the silhouette of a cat, was watching the group through her tinted mirror, cackling evilly to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emily's POV

"I NEED A POTTY BREAK!" Bob yelled after about an hour of walking. Lucy slapped him upside the head.

"WE TOLD YOU TO GO BEFORE WE LEFT YOU MORON!" she yelled back.

"Okay then! Easy..." Coco said, covering her ears for a moment. "Let's just take a break then. Besides, I have to go too anyway." We entered the gate of a town called Theora. It was a small town, only slightly bigger than Meltokio, but houses and shops filled the entire place. After a moment of taking in our current surroundings, we found a few outhouses conveniently located at the top left corner of the town. "Alright then, time for a bathroom break," Coco said as we all stepped into one of the outhouses. After we all um, 'did our business' (I'm not going into detail about that, you know what I mean), Michelle led us to a purple tent.

Michelle's POV

"We should see Katrina while we're here," I told them. "She's psychic, so she might be able to tell us how to get to Arcane Mountain, and avoid Navine." We walked into her dimly lit tent to find her shuffling her cards, and I gave her one hundred bells.

"Ah, let's see here..." Katrina spoke softly as she continued to shuffle her cards. "You kids are from Meltokio, aren't you?" We nodded. Katrina picked up a few of her cards and studied them carefully. "I see...risk...struggle...danger," Katrina said, her eyes widened as she read the cards. "It's the Witch! She's coming after you!" She shrieked and threw her cards up into the air. We all looked at each other, panic-stricken.

"What if we're not ready to face her yet?" Emily asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Here," Katrina said, giving her an axe. "You can summon Serena by throwing this into a fountain. She will defend you if Navine attacks you in her warpath."

"Thanks Katrina," I said. "We really appreciate your help."

"Come to me anytime," Katrina responded.

Emily's POV

"We should probably leave now," Lucy said. "We have a really long journey ahead of us."

"Good luck to you kids!" Katrina said, looking down at her cards. "I hope you find what you are searching for."

"It's her! She's here!" a voice cried out from outside. "The Witch is coming!" We heard the other villagers screaming, about to get into a wild frenzy. We all glanced at each other with shifty expressions. We ran out of Katrina's tent, and saw a purple cloud of smoke circling in the air, emerging from it a black cat with dark green eyes, with silver eye shadow, and pink lips that matched her pink nose. She wore a long black dress, a small pink feather boa, and tall black heels. We knew it was really her, and there she was, standing right in front of us, staring coldly at us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Michelle's POV

"I warned you kids not to search for Serena," the black cat hissed at us.

"No you didn't," Bob told her.

"I didn't?" she questioned him.

"No! We met you just now," he answered.

"Oh," she said, taking a moment to think. "Well I'm warning you now! Give up and go home, or your precious little town will be cursed even more!"

"We're not scared of you, Navine!" Coco said, trying to sound brave while shivering with fear.

"Well, I am a little," Bob mumbled.

"Bob!" Lucy and Emily yelled, both elbowing him. Navine laughed evilly at them.

"How pathetic. I could kill you kids right now if I wanted to," she said, now pointing her long, wooden, bejeweled wand at us. "Maybe I will, if you don't leave and go back to your puny little town now." It was like we were being held at gunpoint, almost, but we were being held at wand point.

"Come on guys, let's go," I said, walking towards the gate.

Emily's POV

"We're really going home?" Coco asked. Michelle nodded, and we followed her.

"Just as I thought," Navine sneered.

"Shut up!" Bob shouted. Navine glanced hard at him, taken aback.

"Well then," she muttered. "If I ever see you kids again, you'll get it." We walked through the gate, and slowly started walking in Meltokio's direction. Michelle and I turned around, and saw Navine disappear in another purple cloud of smoke. When she was gone, Michelle started running in the other direction.

~

Michelle's POV

"We're going to find Serena!" I called out from over my shoulder. "Let's go people!" The others looked at each other, nodded, and then turned in the opposite direction to follow me. Emily grinned at me when she caught up to me.

"I knew you weren't going to have us give up," she said. "I want to fix our town, and I'm glad we have you with us."

"Yeah, me too!" Lucy agreed once she caught up with us. "Now, let's go to Arcane Mountain!" Coco and Bob were still trailing behind us, slowly catching up. I was feeling exhilarated. The adrenaline was rushing through me. I was going to help make a change to my new home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emily's POV

We've been walking for hours now. We were tired and hungry, so we decided to stop, and rest for the night. We sat down on a large hill as the sun was setting, and Bob pulled out a large bag of Twizzlers.

"Twizzlers!" I exclaimed, happily pulling two of the red twisted treats out of the bag. I ate them as I checked out our surroundings. The grass was bright green, with a few flowers here and there, and there were two trees, one of them being an apple tree.

"Two pounds! Yay!" Coco cheered, also taking out two Twizzlers. "Good call Bob!"

"Thanks," Bob said, chuckling as he munched on his own Twizzlers. "I also brought bread, meat, and cheese to make sandwiches, cereal, and Oreos." Lucy perked up.

"GIMME THE OREOS!" Lucy nearly shouted, reaching into the backpack, and pulling out the blue plastic package of Oreos. "Mmm...Oreos..." She savored the taste of the delicious chocolate sandwich cookies.

~

Michelle's POV

"Hey, give me some Oreos!" I said, taking the Oreos from Lucy, and eating some of them. Bob stood up on his toes and scanned the horizon.

"Hey, I can see Meltokio from here!" he exclaimed, staring off into the distance. "I can see my house from here!"

"Can you really?" Coco asked, also getting up to look around.

"Haha, no," Bob said, sitting down. Coco did the same.

"So where is Arcane Mountain, anyway?" Emily asked me while she was putting our snacks back into the backpack.

"It's at the end of the Folkwood Forest, which is between the two towns of Beachton and Haru," I answered, pulling a large map out of my pocket, and unfolding it. It was a map of almost the entire planet. "We're about eight miles away, so it will take almost a week to even reach the Folkwood Forest, depending on how far we travel each day," I said, showing her Beachton and Haru on the map, then pointing my finger to a small gray patch on the map, indicating Arcane Mountain.

Emily's POV

"Alright then," I said, looking at the map with Michelle. "We should probably get some sleep now, so we can have an early start tomorrow."

"Right," she said while yawning. "Good night you guys." It was pitch dark now, and we turned to see Lucy, Coco, and Bob already asleep. Michelle put the map back in her pocket.

"Good night, Michelle," I said, before lying down next to Lucy, and going to sleep.

"Good night, Emily," she said as she was lying down next to me, and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Michelle's POV

The next morning, I woke up early to watch the sunrise. I sat there, with my legs crossed, as I witnessed the vibrant colors yellow, orange, and a tint of red and pink emerge from the horizon. It made me feel warm inside.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." I turned around to see Emily wide-awake, sitting in the same position that I was in, also watching the sunrise. The sun reflected off her skin, making her beam brightly.

"Yeah, it is," I replied, smiling at her before turning back around to look at the sun again. "We should probably wake up the others now, and then we can have breakfast before continuing on."

"Yeah," Emily responded, getting up to awaken her animal friends. As she was doing that, I walked over to the apple tree, and shook it. I watched the three apples fall to the ground, before picking them up, and placing them in my pockets. I walked over to the group again, and placed two of the apples in the backpack.

"Morning guys," I said, as I pulled out the third apple, and took a bite.

"Morning," they replied in unison as they munched on handfuls of Cheerios.

~

Emily's POV

After we finished our breakfast, we got up, and started walking again. A few hours went by, until we found a restaurant called 'Chow Down!', a short, yellow building with white windows, and a white roof. Our stomachs were rumbling, so we decided to stop in for lunch. The interior had the sweets furniture series filling up the place, making it look like a semi-traditional diner. We sat down at a large table by the side window, when a human girl with a blonde bun wearing the waitress shirt walked up to us.

"Hello," she said in a Brooklyn accent as she quickly pulled out a small notepad, and a pencil. "My name is Kami, and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you?" We all looked through the menu and placed our orders, all of us ordering from the kids menu (yeah, very mature, I know). We looked out the window, and saw a bus pull up. A small group of animals hopped off the bus, followed by Kapp'n. They all slid into the table across from us.

"Guys?" Bob asked as he was coloring the pictures on the kids menu. "Why didn't we take the bus to Arcane Mountain when we decided to journey off to find Serena?" We all looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know," Lucy answered. "We should have, though." Our food arrived, and we started eating. Michelle and I split the 'personal pizza', both washing it down with iced tea, Lucy got a hot dog with fries, and a diet Coke, Bob got chicken fingers with fries, and a diet Coke, and Coco ordered the kids salad with a glass of water. We finished eating, and Michelle asked Kami for the check, when Coco got up to talk to Kapp'n. We inched forward, and craned our necks so we could listen in.

"Excuse me," Coco said, tapping Kapp'n on the shoulder. "Where are you guys headed for?"

"Yar, we be headin' to the town of Beachton," Kapp'n answered. "Why? Ye be needin' a lift?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Coco replied. "If there's room on the bus, and you don't mind."

"Yar, it be no problem!" Kapp'n told her. "We got plenty of room."

"Great! Thanks!" Coco said, smiling at Kapp'n before walking back to our table. "Guys, we can take the bus to Beachton."

~

Michelle's POV

"That's awesome!" I said as I pulled out a small bag of bells to cover our meals. "Beachton is right next to the Folkwood Forest, so we'll get there a lot faster than we anticipated."

"Awesome! Let's go!" Lucy said, as we all got up, and gathered our things. We followed Kapp'n and the other animals out of the restaurant, and onto the bus. Emily and I took a two seater, while Lucy, Coco, and Bob piled into a three seater. Kapp'n inserted his key into the ignition, and started the engine.

"Yar, to Beachton!" he said as he stepped on the gas pedal. We all grinned at each other in excitement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emily's POV

Kapp'n started driving, so we were on the road again. Michelle was looking out the window, watching all of the trees, the buildings, and the clouds pass us by. I turned in my seat to see Coco reading _Harry Potter and the Order of the Fries_. She loves to read, so of course she was deep into the book, until Bob piped up.

"Ooh, I know what happens next," he said, reading over her shoulder. She slammed the book shut, almost pinching his nose with it.

"No, Bob," she snapped, glaring at him with squinted eyes. "You are NOT spoiling this book for me. You already ruined _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Pizza_, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Tacos_, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Cheese_, and _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Chicken_ for me!"

"Okay, so Harry goes into McDonald's," Bob began, completely ignoring her death stare as he babbled on. "Then he goes up to the counter, and the guy at the counter is Voldemort, so Harry orders his food, and sits down at a table, when all of the fries attack Harry, and-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Coco shrieked, banging her head on the seat before chucking the book out the window. Michelle snapped out of her daze when the book flew past her face. We poked our heads out of our seats to see if anyone was looking. Everyone was staring at us, with raised eyebrows, and narrowed eyes.

"Emily," Michelle said, hiding her face. "Everyone's staring at us, aren't they?"

"Yup," I replied with a face palm.

~

Michelle's POV

Okay, so not everyone was staring at _us_. Most of them were staring at Coco and Bob, who had made the scene. Lucy was hiding behind Coco, completely mortified at the ruckus.

"How embarrassing," Lucy mumbled. I rubbed my head as I turned back to look out the window again. We sat there quietly while we listened to an old radio station that Kapp'n had just turned on. We didn't really hear any music, since there was so much static, because the station was barely coming in. It was probably because we were driving in the middle of nowhere. I let out a small sigh.

~

Emily's POV

A brown and white bunny wearing the blue retro shirt was sitting in front of Michelle, and me when she turned around.

"Hey there," she said. "So, what are you guys going to Beachton for?"

"Um, you know, just traveling the world," I answered, paranoid about what would happen if I told her where we were _really_ going. "We like to visit many different places."

"Cool, us too!" she said to me. "I'm Carmen, and this is my friend, Rosie." A blue cat wearing a dazed shirt poked her head up above the seat.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" she said, waving and smiling at us, before gesturing to the animals sitting in front of Lucy, Coco, and Bob. "Those are our other friends, Alice, Lobo, and Anthony." Alice was a yellow koala bear wearing a barber shirt, Lobo was a dark blue wolf wearing a checkered shirt, and Anthony was a human with dark brown hair, and light brown eyes, and he was wearing a gold armor suit. I could see a small glimpse of a sword resting in his pocket.

"It's nice to meet you too," I replied, smiling back at them. "I'm Emily, this is Michelle, and those are Lucy, Coco, and Bob." I pointed to each animal to indicate him or her.

"You know, we should hang out when we get to Beachton," Carmen suggested. I paused to consider this idea.

"Yeah, we should," I responded after thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Michelle's POV

A few hours later, the bus pulled up in front of the Beachton gate.

"Yar, we be here, kids!" Kapp'n said as he opened the bus doors. We all got up, and stepped off the bus. We walked through the gate, and the Beachton scenery amazed us. The town was abundant with greenery; there were many fruit trees, and a whole lot of flowers, most of them being hybrids. There were even gold roses lining the gate. I was tempted to pluck just _one_ rose, but I didn't want to ruin the lovely display, so I kept walking with the others.

"So, Michelle," Emily asked me. "Where do we go from here?" I thought about it for a second, before answering.

"We'll hang around here for now, but then we'll head for the Folkwood Forest at dusk," I told her. "While we're here, we could go sightseeing, or maybe we could hang out with Carmen, Rosie, and their friends."

"That sounds good," she said. "We'll do that, then."

~

Emily's POV

Carmen, Rosie, and their group were sitting by the fountain, which was located at the center of the town. Carmen saw us, and she waved to us. We walked past two peach trees, and joined them by the fountain.

"Hi there!" I said, waving back.

"Hey!" Carmen said, grinning. "So, what do you guys wanna do?" We looked around, until we all saw the crystal blue ocean, crashing onto the white sand, with assorted seashells scattered along the shoreline.

"We should definitely go to the beach," Lucy suggested. "It's what this town is named for." This made us laugh.

"Alright, then. To the beach!" Alice said, pointing her finger towards the beach as we walked there. It was already gorgeous from a distance, but it was beautiful right there, up close and personal.

~

Michelle's POV

I took off my socks and shoes, and sunk my toes into the sand, letting the ocean wash up on my feet, as I watched my friends run around, and enjoy themselves. Lucy and Coco were building a sand castle, with Bob trying to step on it. Emily and Carmen were collecting seashells. Alice and Lobo were hitting a beach ball around, and Bob quickly joined in with them, after giving up on destroying Lucy and Coco's sand castle. Anthony was sitting on a rock, watching the seagulls flying above the ocean, until his gaze suddenly turned to me.

Meanwhile, inside her dark cave, at the bottom of Arcane Mountain, Navine was staring into her tall, round mirror, a beach scene appearing in it.

"Foolish children!" she exclaimed angrily through gritted teeth, crossing her arms. "I told them to give up their journey. Now, I'll have to really stop them, dead in their tracks." She turned to a human boy hidden in the shadows. He had bleached blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and he wore a scale armor suit. "Ian," she said sharply. "Do everything in your power to stop these kids from reaching the mountain." He nodded, and ran off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Emily's POV

"Hey, guys, let's get going now," I suggested, packing up our stuff. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, I guess we'll leave, too," Carmen said, turning to her group. We said goodbye to Carmen, Rosie, and the others as we left the beach. They were going in the direction away from us. We all looked at each other, nodded, and headed for the gate. It was dusk now, so it was pitch dark outside. We walked through the gate, leaving Beachton.

"Now, on to the Folkwood Forest," I said. Michelle pulled out her map, studying it for a few seconds before putting it away again.

"The Folkwood Forest is that way," she told us, pointing north. Therefore, we went north. We walked for a few miles, until we found ourselves surrounded by trees and bushes. I plucked a few weeds as we made our way through the forest.

"I can't believe we're almost there," Lucy said. "After this, we'll just have to climb the mountain, and then we'll find Serena."

"I know!" Coco exclaimed. "We're so close; I can just _feel_ it now."

~

Michelle's POV

We were a little more than halfway through the forest, when I heard rustling in the bushes. My heart stopped, as well as my feet. The sounds and darkness of the night were starting to take a toll on me.

"Guys, did you hear something?" I asked, my head whipping around as I scanned the forest for any sudden movements. _Was there anyone following us?_ I shuddered at the thought. I was about to start walking again, when I heard a loud _crunch_. I looked down, and saw that Bob had stepped on a twig. I let out a small sigh of relief, but I soon held my breath again when I heard more rustling coming from the bushes.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" I called out, standing on my toes to look around. There was no answer.

~

Emily's POV

When we first started off into the forest, I was a little paranoid that Navine might show up, and take us by surprise, but now, I'm really fearing for my life right now. I heard another _crunch_, and I whirled around to see Bob walking behind me.

"Bob, please try to avoid the twigs. You're getting us worked up for nothing," I told him gently, using my foot to kick the twigs towards a tree stump.

"That wasn't me," he responded. I looked over at the others. They shook their heads no, telling me that it wasn't them either, and I knew it wasn't Michelle, since I noticed her habit of stepping over the twigs. I gulped. Now, it was getting terrifying. I peered over at the bushes, and I saw a slew of shadows rush past them, making the rustling sound again. I started breathing heavily now, as the shadows stopped, and started walking through the bushes towards us.

"Eep!" Coco squeaked as she grabbed tightly onto Lucy for protection. Lucy gripped her into a bear hug while she stared at the oncoming shadows, trying to make out the dark figures. Bob tried to leap into my arms out of fear, but missed and landed on his butt. I was too frightened to acknowledge his action, for I could only watch the shadows, as they were becoming clear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Michelle's POV

"Hey, guys!" Carmen said when she and her group were standing in front of us. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd prefer to ask you first," I told her; I was peering closer at her to make sure it was really her. It was, so I lightened up a bit.

"Oh, okay then," she started, clearing her throat. "Well, we're traveling to Arcane Mountain, because we're trying to get on Serena's floating island."

"So are we!" Lucy exclaimed, gaping at Carmen, who was equally surprised.

"Don't tell me," she said to us. "Your town was cursed by the Wild World Witch, so you're going to ask Serena for help with removing the curse?" Now we were all shocked.

"Yes!" Coco replied, her jaw dropping open. "That's exactly why we're here! How did you know?"

"We're here for the same reason," Lobo spoke up. "Navine plagued our town with disease, killing everyone but us, because we left town."

"How dreadful!" Lucy said.

"Yes, yes it was," Alice replied, nodding.

"Wow, we have a lot in common," I said. "Too much in common, in fact. It's kind of creepy almost." We let out small giggles.

"Yeah, you're right," Rosie agreed. "Weird..."

~

Emily's POV

"Well, since we have the same problem, how about we find the same solution together?" I suggested, extending my hand to Carmen.

"Great idea," Carmen replied, gladly taking my hand, and giving it a faint squeeze, "Yeah, let's do it!" We walked through the rest of the forest, looking over our shoulders, and watching our backs every so often to make sure that we all stayed together, and that no monsters of any kind were stalking us. Dawn was now rising up from the horizon, her incandescent beams of radiant light reflecting off the trees, the clouds, and us, as we emerged from the other end of the forest. I rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight once again. We were now standing next to Arcane Mountain. It was about two hundred fifty feet tall, but instead of being pointy at the top, the surface was flat. A narrow walkway spiraled around the mountain, which meant that we wouldn't have to climb it like we expected. I looked up, and about five feet about the mountain, was Serena's floating island. We approached the mountain, ready to begin on the walkway towards the top, when we noticed a small, dark cave at the very bottom.

"That's probably where Navine lives," Coco said, shivering as a gust of wind went by. "Tortimer warned us about her."

"What if she's watching us right now?" Rosie asked, staring at the cave with widening eyes.

"She could be," Carmen said. "But she might not be in there right now."

"Yeah, she could be out wrecking havoc on other towns at the moment," Bob muttered as we hid behind a few bushes.

"Well, the start of the walkway is on the other side of the mountain, behind the cave," Anthony told us. "That's good, since we can start without her seeing us, should she be home right now. Come on, let's go." We crept behind bushes, and snuck past trees, until we found ourselves on the opposite side of the mountain, running up on the walkway.

~

Michelle's POV

We ran a few feet up the mountain, but then we started to feel tired, so we went back to walking. It was hot outside, so we walked in the shady part of the walkway as the sun was beating down on us. I was starting to feel a bit dizzy from walking in a constant spiral upwards. This was the longest we've traveled since we left on our journey. By sunset, we were only ten feet shy of reaching the top.

"It looks like we're all really tired," I said. "So, maybe we could stop, and rest here for the night."

"That sounds good," Carmen replied. "That way we'll be fully rested to make it to the top first thing in the morning." Rosie and I made ham and cheese sandwiches for dinner, then we set up our things, and we all fell asleep in a big circle, almost piled on top of each other. I could barely sleep, because I couldn't wait to reach the top of the mountain, and move on to Serena's island.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Emily's POV

At around three a.m., my eyes shot open from hearing an abrupt sound. I quickly sat up, and looked around. There was nothing there, and the others were still asleep. I slowly stood up to take a closer look. I tiptoed past the others, avoiding the edge.

"Hello there, sweetheart." I was almost three yards from our makeshift campsite, when an unknown figure grabbed me by the waist, and held a sword to my throat. "My, aren't you cute." I craned my neck barely an inch to see a human boy, who was a foot taller than I was. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a scale armor suit.

"Who are you?" I asked, now breathing heavily. The warm, peach color on my face turned into frightening white as he stared deeply into my eyes, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"You don't need to know," he whispered into my ear, not taking his eyes off me as he inched the sword closer to my neck. "Didn't the Witch warn you not to journey up here? You could get hurt, or even killed." I didn't want to look at him again, so I looked down at the two hundred foot drop that I would face, if he decided to throw me over the edge. A shiver went up my spine, as my blood ran cold. I could barely breathe, I was terrified.

~

Michelle's POV

I was sound asleep, along with the others, completely unaware of what was taking place several feet away. Anthony immediately shot up out of his sleeping bag, grabbed his sword, and got up. He could see what was happening as he jumped over us, and ran past us. We didn't feel, hear, -or see of course-a thing. He carefully lifted up his sword, when the blonde boy turned to him.

"Hello, brother."

"Ian..."

Anthony slashed Ian's sword out of his hand, and it went flying past Emily, and off the mountain.

~

Emily's POV

I saw Ian's sword plummet to the ground, before turning to see Anthony poking Ian in the back with his own. The hand Ian used to hold his long, silver weapon now had a fresh cut on it, with blood seeping out of his skin. He frowned at his hand, noticing it too.

"That wasn't very nice, Anthony," he said, turning towards Anthony while tightening his grip on me. "You don't have to be such a jerk."

"Says the guy who's assaulting a girl at this very moment," Anthony retorted, turning his attention towards me as his shiny, gold sword nearly pierces Ian's back. "Speaking of which, let her go before I impale you."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Ian shot back. "I could push your friend over the edge if you did anything." Anthony and Ian were staring at each other now, as Anthony walked closer to us, and poked his sword in between us. He uses his sword as a paddle to whack Ian away from me, then places his other arm in front of me, to prevent me from falling off.

"Emily, run!" he yelled. I backed away from the edge, and ran back to the others, waking them up and telling them what was going on. Everyone gasped, and turned their heads to watch the fight unfold. Ian tried to shove Anthony off the mountain, but then Anthony spun around and kicked him in the ribs, sending him tumbling off the mountain, and plummeting supposedly to his death. The sun was coming up, as we were packing up our things, when Anthony walked back to us.

"Well, that must've been quite the commotion," Lucy said, glancing at each of us. "It's morning now, so let's just put that behind us, and get to the top of the mountain." We all silently agreed, and began our ten feet high climb (more like walk) to the top of Arcane Mountain, with Serena's island awaiting our arrival.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Michelle's POV

"Come on guys, we're almost at the top," I said, starting to pick up the pace. "Just a few more feet." We were so close, that if we stood on our toes, we could see the flat surface at the top of the mountain, with Francine and Chrissy waiting for us (or at least that's what it felt like). I was truly amazed at how far we've come, and it was great to make new friends along the way. Nevertheless, it still felt weird knowing that our long and hard journey was almost over. I turned around for a moment, to make sure that everyone was keeping up with me. I saw Anthony motion to Emily for her to walk with him at the back of the group. I took a few steps backwards, letting Lucy and Carmen take the lead, so I could listen in on Anthony and Emily's conversation.

~

Emily's POV

Anthony and I let the others walk ahead of us, because Anthony wanted to talk to me for some reason.

"Hey, Emily," he said, when the others were pretty much out of earshot. "Ian...didn't hurt you, did he?"He was looking at the ground, with his hands in his pockets. I shook my head.

"No," I replied, looking away. "But he did scare me, and creep me out a little bit. Do you actually know him?"

"Unfortunately, I don't just know him, I'm _related_ to him," he answered, looking at me, but not quite able to make eye contact. "He's my obnoxious, evil older brother, who I know is working for Navine." He finally made eye contact with me, a faint of rose appearing on his cheeks. We turned away from each other again, before he continued to speak. "We come from a noble family, my dad serving as a knight for the royal family, and my mom being the royal chef at the castle. That's how I sort of knew Michelle already," he said. "My brother and I had just become knights at the ages of fifteen and seventeen, when our dad was killed in battle against Navine's small, but powerful army. We both left home, leaving our mom at the castle, because we wanted new lives. I moved into the town of Azura, and have lived there for a year and a half now, but little did I know that Ian never got over the loss of our dad. He turned a new, dark leaf, living a life of treachery working for Navine. Light and darkness separated us, and we weren't rivals anymore. We were full sworn enemies." He took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his dark, wavy hair.

"I'm so sorry about your dad's death, and your brother becoming...evil..." I spoke softly, fidgeting with my hands, when he put his arm around my shoulder.

"That's alright, I'm just about over it," he said to me, looking back at me with a smile. We stopped to stare at each other for a moment, and I blinked a couple of times. "You blinked! I win!" he said, with a bigger grin. We laughed as we pulled away from each other, and caught up with the others.

~

Michelle's POV

We had finally reached the top of Arcane Mountain. We were now standing on the flat, slightly slanted surface, as Francine and Chrissy waved to us.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! WOOHOO!" Bob shouted, his arms outstretched to the world below.

"We think that Bob was dropped on his head a few times when he was a baby," Lucy informed me. "Thus making him...um..."

"Stupid? Idiotic?" Coco finished for her.

"Yeah," she said, laughing. We walked up to Francine and Chrissy.

"Hello!" they said in unison, with high-pitched voices and big goofy smiles on their polka dot faces.

"Hello," I said to them. "We've come here to see Serena, so could we please be admitted onto the island?"

"Do you have an appointment?" Francine asked, not dropping her smile. We looked at each other, panicking. We couldn't have come all this way, only for these girls to turn us away for not making an 'appointment' with Serena.

"She's kidding," Chrissy said, making us calm again. "But why do you need to see Serena? She's very busy you know."

"Yes, we understand that," I replied. "However, we really need a favor from her."

"Ooh, a favor! How intriguing!" Francine exclaimed, her face lighting up even more, her smile now starting to get creepy. "What kind of favor?"

"Our towns have been cursed by Navine, so we need her help in breaking the curse, which would save our towns," I answered.

"Yes, of course!" Chrissy responded. "Serena's been hearing about these cursed towns for quite some time now. I don't think she'll mind helping you out. Come with us, we'll get you onto the island." A light purple bubble appeared, and surrounded us. Francine and Chrissy stepped inside the bubble, and we floated up to Serena's island.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Emily's POV

The bubble popped when everyone had their feet firmly planted on the ground. The island was a small, floating landmass, with a few coconut trees, and Serena's palace. It was pink with silver and gold windows. Francine and Chrissy brought us inside the beautiful palace, and on the inside, we saw many rooms, each filled with a special furniture series, either from GracieGrace, or from a special character, like Pave, who gives you furniture on certain holidays. The twin rabbits led us past a room filled with the mushroom furniture series, and up the long and wide staircase, and then we were standing outside Serena's bedroom.

"Wait here, you guys," Chrissy instructed, as Francine was opening the door. "We'll just be one second." They went inside, and closed the door, leaving us to tap our feet and daydream. We all stared at each other, and yet we were completely silent.

~

Michelle's POV

We stood out here for what felt like hours, though it was only mere minutes, until Francine finally poked her head out.

"Serena will see you now!" she said, smiling sweetly as she waved us inside, before quickly closing the door again. Serena's bedroom was about the size of a penthouse, and it was full of the princess furniture series. We stood there in awe for a moment, before Francine led us to Serena, who was sitting at her vanity, looking at us through her bright, shiny mirror as Chrissy combed her fur.

"Hello there!" she greeted us, giving a small wave. She blinked a few times when she saw me.  
>"Oh, Princess Michelle! I'm surprised to see you!" she said. "I didn't know you left home. I hope you've been doing well."<p>

"I have," I replied with a small nod. "Thanks for seeing us today. I know you're really busy, so we're sorry to bother you."

~

Emily's POV

"Of course! You're not a bother at all," Serena replied, getting up. "Francine and Chrissy have told me about your dilemma, with both of your towns. I've heard other cases, but-" She looked down, and next to her was Bob, who was gazing up at her, with the expression that was similar to that of a little kid in a candy store.

"You're so pretty..." he said, drooling. Serena giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," she said, turning our attention to a tall, rectangular, rhinestone mirror. "There's something I need to show you. It seems as though Navine has placed more curses on your towns." An image of Meltokio appeared in the mirror. Weeds were infesting the town, with all of the trees chopped down, and cockroaches running amok.

"Oh no she didn't," Bob gasped.

"Oh yes she did," Serena said to him. The image then changed to that of Azura. It looked like a huge hurricane had hit the place, with trees chopped down, wilted flowers, and buildings destroyed.

"That's horrible!" Rosie exclaimed. "I can't believe this!"

"Won't you help us, Serena?" I pleaded. "This can't keep happening!"

"I know, but," Serena said, sighing and looking at the floor. "I...I can't help you guys."

"What? Why not?" Lucy asked.

"M-My wand..." she responded."Navine has stolen my wand. She has it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Michelle's POV

"OH SNAP!" Bob exclaimed, staring at Serena with his mouth wide open.

"Are you serious?" Carmen asked, looking around at everyone.

"Sadly, yes," Serena replied. "If you want me to help you heal your towns, you're going to have to retrieve my wand from the Wild World Witch." The whole room fell silent.

"Come on guys, we can do it!" I said encouragingly. "It can't be too hard, right?" Everyone else shrugged, looked at each other, and forced smiles. After a long, awkward pause, Coco spoke up.

"Sure..." Coco responded. "It's not like we're dealing with an evil, dangerous witch or anything..."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Serena told us. "There's a fountain in Navine's cave, so if you have an axe, you can use it to summon me when you're in trouble by throwing it into the fountain." I looked over to Emily, who had the axe in her pocket. "Well, off you go then!" Serena said, trying to sound cheerful. "I wish you the best of luck!"

~

Emily's POV

Serena, like a princess, gracefully waved goodbye to us, as Francine and Chrissy escorted us out of her bedroom. They brought us back out of the house, and off the island by bubble.

"Be careful you guys!" Chrissy said to us when we were back on Arcane Mountain. We waved goodbye to Francine and Chrissy, as we started to walk back towards the bottom of the mountain.

"Now, how are we going to get the wand back from Navine?" Lobo asked after we walked a few feet.

"I know! We walk in, and ask her for it!" Bob suggested.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" we heard Navine shriek, possibly loud enough for everyone within fifty miles to hear. We looked down below us and saw a huge, shining green light, followed by a loud, piercing scream. Everyone face palmed.

"Bob, that's a terrible idea," Lobo said, his face bleak.

"Sorry," Bob said, before a small hiccup escaped his mouth.

~

Michelle's POV

Surprisingly, coming down from the mountain took a lot less time than going up. Before we knew it, we were only about twenty feet high, and we could see Navine's cave opening up beneath us. Now that we were getting close to entering the cave, our nerves started to kick in. Everyone was shuddering and hyperventilating as Emily and I led us to the bottom of the mountain. Everyone suddenly became quiet when we were approaching the cave. Nobody wanted to even pop their head, or place one foot inside. We could feel the wickedness looming in the air, above our heads.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Emily's POV

We slowly and silently crept into the cave, walking against the wall as we searched for Navine, before advancing further. She wasn't here, so we might be safe (for now anyway). Inside the cave, we saw a tinted, bejeweled mirror, a fountain made of iron, a large portrait of Navine hanging above the fountain, and swords, guns, and other weapons hanging on another wall. The sight of it all freaked us out. We all turned our heads, and inside a glass safe was Serena's wand. It was a small, sparkly, transparent stick of pure magic.

"We have to get the wand out of the safe," I said. "Then we can get out of here as fast as we can." Lucy and I inched towards the safe, our hearts pounding. "Bob, Lobo, be on the lookout!" I commanded, as Lucy was trying to figure out the combination on the lock. Bob and Lobo nodded then went to stand towards the front of the cave.

~

Michelle's POV

"Uh, guys?" I asked, watching Lucy intently. "Couldn't you just drop the safe on the floor, and break the wand out of the glass?" Emily and Lucy looked at each other, giggling quietly.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a more reasonable alternative," Lucy said, picking up the safe. "Good thinking, Michelle." She dropped the safe on the floor, the glass shattering into a thousand pieces. We covered our faces, as the shards flew everywhere.

"Yes! We got the wand!" Coco exclaimed, stepping over the broken glass, and picking up the wand, "Now, let's go!"

"I don't think so." We turned around to see Navine standing behind us, glaring at us as she was gripping a Taco Bell bag in anger. Ian was standing next to her, arms crossed, sword in hand. Our faces were twisting in terror, as she tossed her bag of food aside.

"I go out to lunch for an hour, and I come back to find a bunch of meddling kids trying to steal back Serena's wand," she said, cracking her knuckles. "I know I told you kids not to continue on your journey. Now, you're going to pay dearly."

~

Emily's POV

Navine and Ian stepped closer to us, backing us into the wall. "Give me back the wand, so I don't have to take it from you by force," she demanded. "Besides, I'm going to have to kill you anyway." We gulped, as Coco clutched Serena's wand tightly to her chest, when Bob reached into the backpack, and pulled out a gun.

"Not if we kill you first!" Bob said, scrunching his face as he aimed for Navine.

"Bob, don't!" I shrieked. "You're pointing the gun the wrong way!" It was too late. Bob had already shot himself in the face. "NOOOOO! BOB!" I screamed, as Navine laughed evilly. The bullet flew through his head, before rolling across the floor. Bob slumped forward, and fell to the floor, dead. We all looked down, staring at Bob's lifeless body in horror.

"Oh my God..." Coco breathed, gasping softly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Michelle's POV

Navine kicked Bob's fresh corpse to the side, and pulled out her wand, ready to kill us with one spell. She pointed the wand at Coco, who still had Serena's wand.

"Give me the wand already!" Navine snapped.

"Never!" Coco responded, whimpering and hiding her face. I looked over to Emily, who still had the axe in her pocket.

"Emily," I whispered, my voice barely audible, as I hung my head to the side, gesturing to the fountain. Emily looked from the fountain to me, and slowly nodded.

~

Emily's POV

I felt the axe in my pocket, then I realized that the fountain was right next to me. Before Navine could even turn to me, I pulled out the axe, and threw it into the fountain. A flash of light appeared, and Serena jumped out the fountain. She flew past us, and tackled Navine to the ground. Soon, the goddess and the witch were going at it, the petty scrap escalading into a full out brawl. They were rolling around on the floor, exchanging blows. Navine slapped Serena across the face, and Serena punched Navine in the stomach. Navine pulled Serena's ears, and Serena yanked Navine's tail. As nerve wracking as it was, it was also quite comical. After a few minutes of physical contact, the two got up, and Navine pulled out her wand on Serena.

"You don't have your wand, Serena," Navine hissed. "I could kill you right now." I noticed a bucket sitting next to the fountain, so I filled it up with water, and dumped it on Navine's head. She shrieked and jumped up, sputtering and wiping the water off her face.

"What the heck?" she exclaimed, turning on me now. "What was that for?"

"I was kind of hoping you would melt," I replied, tossing the bucket back in the direction of the fountain. Navine face palmed, and Serena fell to the ground, pointing and laughing at Navine.

"You idiot, this isn't _The Wizard of Oz_," Navine said. Serena quickly got back up, and roundhouse kicked Navine in the head, sending her stumbling to the ground.

"Serena!" Coco called out, running by and handing Serena her wand. "Come on, Emily, let's get out of here!" I tried to follow her, but someone shoved me into the wall, and I too fell to the ground, completely cornered. I swallowed hard, as I looked up, and saw Ian pointing his sword directly at me.

"What the-?" I said, breathing deeply. "Anthony pushed you off the mountain. How are you still here?"

"I grabbed onto a ledge, and climbed down," Ian answered. "But never mind that. Now you're going to die." I gasped as he lifted his sword above his head, ready to strike me, when another blade intercepted his.

~

Michelle's POV

Anthony was standing there, using his sword as a shield to protect Emily.

"Go," he said to her, as he slammed his brother into the wall. Emily scrambled to her feet, and darted out of the cave. Anthony shoved his weapon up against Ian's neck. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," he demanded.

"I'm your brother," Ian answered, dropping his sword. "We're family."

"Besides that," Anthony retorted.

"I'll quit working for Navine, and leave you and your friends alone," Ian said briskly.

"How do I know that?" Anthony asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Don't you trust me?" Ian asked.

"No, of course I don't," Anthony replied. The two brothers stood in silence, staring each other down. Meanwhile, on the other side of the cave, Serena and Navine were having their own standoff.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Emily's POV

Serena and Navine were circling each other, occasionally poking their wands at each other, when Serena cast a spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" Serena yelled out, her wand now glowing, aimed at Navine's chest.

"Will that spell really work?" Lucy asked me. "This isn't _Harry Potter_, you know."

"Maybe it will. It's possible," I replied. "Haven't you ever read MyLifeisAverage?"

"I love MLIA!" Coco exclaimed, her voice faint. Serena's wand was glowing brighter, and Navine started choking and hyperventilating. She staggered backwards, and collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Ding-dong, the Witch is dead!" Carmen cheered, hugging Rosie.

~

Michelle's POV

"Serena, how did you know that spell was going to work?" I asked. She giggled, and winked at me.

"Nobody's ever spoken about it, but all _Harry Potter_ spells are real, and do work in real life," she answered, patting my head. "Everyone who can use magic knows that."

"So, some of the people who post on MLIA actually use magic?" Rosie inquired.

"That's right, they can," Serena replied, putting her wand in her pocket. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound, and the cave started to shake, pieces of dirt and rock falling to the ground.

"The cave's collapsing! We have to get out of here!" I shouted, ushering everyone out, with Serena floating along behind us.

~

Emily's POV

I turned around to see if anyone was still inside, and I saw that Anthony still had Ian pinned to the wall.

"Forget him, Anthony!" I called out to him. "Hurry, or else you'll be trapped inside!" Anthony took one last glance at his brother, before putting his sword back into his pocket, and running out of the cave. Ian followed suit, making it out just before the cave collapsed completely, and ran off. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that everyone had made it out alive (well, except for Bob, his and Navine's bodies will forever remain in Navine's crushed cave).

"Well, now that I have my wand back, let's go to each of your towns, and release them from Navine's dreadful curses," Serena said, waving her wand. A light blue bubble formed, big enough to surround all of us. "First, we'll go to Azura," she said, as she waved her wand again. A bright white light appeared, and Serena transported us to Azura.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Michelle's POV

When the bubble popped, we were standing in the town of Azura, where Carmen, Rosie, Alice, Lobo, and Anthony live. It looked normal on the outside, but I know that on the inside, Navine's curses had deeply damaged it. I could feel the town's sickly aura, as I saw the dead plants, and piles of rubble that used to be shops and houses. I shuddered at the sight.

"Oh, dear," Serena said, tapping her wand. "This place looks devastating. Not to worry, though, I'll have it repaired in a jiffy!" She waved her wand in a circle, and hummed softly. For a moment, the sun was shining brighter than usual, and we had to cover our eyes. When the bright light from the sun died down, we opened our eyes again to see the plants growing again, and the buildings were standing, completely rebuilt. "There we are! Good as new!" Serena exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

"Oh my gosh!" Carmen gasped. "It's beautiful again! Thank you Serena!"

"No problem," Serena replied. "Enjoy your restored town. Now, we're going to fix up Meltokio."

~

Emily's POV

I watched the villagers of Azura run around their town, happily sniffing the flowers, and running in and out of buildings. I smiled, because I knew that in a few moments, Serena would return our town to its former glory, and that we would be as thrilled as they are. I couldn't wait any longer. This is what I've been working and waiting for, and it was finally going to happen very soon.

"Okay, next stop, Meltokio!" Serena said. The bubble appeared once again, taking us back to our town.

~

Michelle's POV

The bubble popped again, and we found ourselves in our beloved hometown, Meltokio. It was the almost the exact same as when we left, aside from the weeds and cockroaches everywhere. I stepped on a cockroach that was running by, while Emily plucked a few weeds.

"Oh my," Serena gasped softly, her eyes widening at the sight. "You guys definitely need my help. It was very brave of you to make that long, dangerous journey. But, with risk comes reward, and now your town will healed in no time!" She did the same motion with her wand, but hummed a different tune. The sun was shining in our eyes again, so we closed them. When we opened them again, the weeds and cockroaches were gone, and there were even more houses. It was like moving into a brand new town.

"Yay!" Lucy cheered, hugging Serena. "Thank you so much, Serena!"

"We really appreciate this!" Coco exclaimed, also hugging Serena. "You're so amazing!"

"You're very welcome," Serena responded, hugging them back. "I must go now, but if you ever need me again, don't hesitate to ask." The bubble appeared once again, this time only surrounding Serena, and she disappeared in the blink of an eye. We all looked at each other, and we ran towards each other, laughing and almost crying as we formed a huge group hug. I felt like we were on top of the world, and I knew that we would never forget this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Emily's POV

We walked inside Town Hall to see Pelly, who was sitting at the civic center counter, smiling and waving at us.

"Welcome back, kids!" she said, clapping. "Thank you for taking that big journey to make Meltokio a better place once again. Thanks to you, this place is alive and well, as it should always be!" I reached over the counter, and hugged Pelly.

"It's good to see you again, Pelly," I said, as she hugged me back. We left Town Hall, and saw a yellow bus, driven by Kapp'n, pull up to the bus stop. We stood there in amazement as half a dozen animals hopped off the bus, one by one.

"Yar, ye got some new villagers movin' in!" Kapp'n called out to us, before closing the bus doors, and driving away. The new villagers ran inside Town Hall to get their new house keys and maps.

"This is amazing! Before Michelle moved in, we haven't gotten new neighbors in months!" Lucy exclaimed, watching our new neighbors leave Town Hall to find their newly built houses.

~

Michelle's POV

I walked away from the scene for a moment, and headed towards my house. I had paid off my entire debt to Nook when I first arrived here, so I now had a two-story house, with a basement. I noticed my mailbox was lit up, indicating that I had mail. I opened my mailbox, and pulled out a green envelope. I ripped it open, and pulled out the letter, written on flowery paper.

_Dear Michelle,_

_Our town is doing well since  
>Serena restored it. We even<br>got some new neighbors! I  
>hope you guys are doing well.<br>We should hang out again  
>sometime. That'd be great!<em>

_From Carmen_

I smiled as I read the letter, making a mental note in my head to write back. I put the letter back into the envelope, and put it in my pocket, before rejoining the others, who were already being acquainted with the new animals.

~

Emily's POV

I walked past Michelle as I made my way towards my house. It was a one-story house, the same size as the animals' houses. My mailbox lit up, so I reached inside, and pulled out a blue envelope. Curious, I quickly opened it, and pulled out the letter, written on notebook paper. I started to read it, feeling somewhat excited about who it might be from.

_Dear Emily,_

_It was awesome meeting you,  
>and taking this journey with<br>you and your friends. Maybe  
>you could visit Azura, because<br>I'd love to see you, and I kind  
>of miss you already. See you.<em>

_-Anthony_

I clutched the letter to my chest, surprised to see that Anthony had written to me. _I'll definitely have to write him back._ I looked up at the clear blue sky, watching the fluffy white clouds roll by. I wanted to make Meltokio better, and it finally happened. Things were definitely looking up at this point, and I don't think that it could be better for us.

**The End.**


End file.
